charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ichigo kurosaki1979/Idea for season 2 (If it ger renewed)
So far, the Charmed rebooted is off to a great start. It proves to have its own identities and not been just a copy-and-paste version of the original series. If it gets renewed, I would like to go to the more morality-gray area. Like evil isn’t always bad or good isn’t always nice, that sort of things. In the evil isn’t always bad, we see that not all demons are meant to be evil. Some demons want help people and even sacrifice their very own life to protect them. In the good isn’t always nice, this is where is getting interesting. It will challenge the very own conviction and the bounds of the Vera-Vaughn sisters. Just to warn you: This idea is like walking almost straight into X-Men territory. There’s a witch (whatever will be her name will be up to the writer) who had seen too much of the normal human’s many flaws that she began to view them as the real enemy that the witches must face sooner or later. After all, it was because of the normal humans that the witches are now forced to live in secret isolation ever since the 1692 witch hunt. And what drives her to finally go seeking the destruction of the normal human race? She witnessed one of her witch friends being murdered by a group of normal humans. Yes, normal humans. Not demons. After this witch murdered the normal human group to avenge her friend, the latter, in his dying breath, transfer the last memory of his life in hope to help other witches see the danger that normal humans pose to them. And with it, she gathers more witches in her quest to eradicate the normal humans from the face of the earth. This witch also views demons as nothing more than unworthy pests. She called their need to steal witches’ power as nothing more than pathetic as she points out that the reason the demons are even doing so is because of their doubt in their very own abilities. Of course, she lets the demons kill some normal humans before killing them in such uninterested way. Also, this witch creates a virus design to kill only demons (thanks to a combination of magic science) and eradicate about 95 % of the demon population. This witch explains the backstory of Melinda Warren, one of the witches who were killed in the 1692 witch hunt. Before that, Melinda was a witch who helped everyone despite of their difference. Before being killed, Melinda had hope that one day, normal humans and witches will together in harmony and without discrimination. This witch views Melinda’s hope as nothing more than foolish and unrealistic. This witch even calls the Elders, the council of witches, as a bunch of hypocritical cowards and fools. They want the witches to help the normal humans, but they don’t seem to care about the well-being of the normal humans. They are the most powerful witches, but they don’t want to use their power against the normal humans even when a witch is killed by them. They more or less believe in Melinda Warren’s hope about witches and normal humans living together in harmony in the future, but they are too stubborn to admit that this dream is doomed to fail. This forces her to eliminate the old council and creates a new council made of followers who support her vision, including herself, to eradicate the normal human race so that the witches can finally live in peace. Even Whitelighters began to join this witch’s cause. This witch will meet the Vera-Vaughn sisters during the middle of season 2. When she meets them, she tells them that she had studied them for a while now and she isn’t very impressed by them. She doesn’t hesitate to point out the sisters’ flaws and failure rather than their success (For example, Macy being probably a half-demon and Maggie dating a half-demon). But the biggest flaw she points out to them is the fact that the Vera-Vaughn sisters live with the normal humans rather than witch kind. She points that no matter what the Vera-Vaughn sisters has done for them, the normal humans will eventually hate and turn on them. She tries to convince them to join her in her quest to eradicate the normal human race to that the witches, even the Vera-Vaughn sisters, can finally live in peace without fear of discrimination and persecution. Of course, the Vera-Vaughn sisters refuse to join her. Before she leaves, this witch tells them that siding with the normal humans will only lead them to their graves. What makes this witch even more dangerous is her believe that the witches are the next stage of human evolution. She points out that Melinda’s powers manifested while her parents were normal humans, which solidifies her believe of witches being the stage of human evolution. One of the Vera-Vaughn sisters that will have her convictions and believes challenged will be Melanie. While Macy and Maggie seems to have everything going well for them despite the obstacles they have faced, Melanie will be the one who seems to have the shortest end of the stick. Her love life is non-existent. Her social activities don’t seem to go anywhere. But what will shock her most is when she learned that one of the female followers who followed her on her social activities took her advice to heart and a little too far: crushing the patriarchy… by killing men. And the female follower killed a man who were a witch, but the female follower doesn’t know that the man she killed were a witch. This act not only affects Melanie in terms of her convictions because the female follower took her advice a little too far, thus making Melanie feel she also responsible for this, but also because she began to believe that the female witch was right and that the normal humans will never accept the witch kind. Due to this, she began to sympathize for this witch, even want to join her quest. Macy and Maggie try to convince her not to join the female witch’s dangerous quest to eradicate the normal human race, but their best effort ended up in failure. Melanie ends up joining the witch’s crusade against the normal human race. This treason challenged the bounds of the Vera-Vaughn sisters. Of course, the Vera-Vaughn sisters will be reuniting and will defeat the female witch, almost philosophically. How will they do it will be up to the writers. Category:Blog posts